Cerca de ti
by Vanu-chan
Summary: —Inuyasha —susurró con la voz rota. Entonces, abrazándose a sí misma, apreciando el cielo nocturno y disfrutando la soledad, comenzaron a deslizarse pequeñas lágrimas por su níveo rostro.


**Cerca de ti**

* * *

Inuyasha & Co no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, quien desde hace unos años trae alegrías a quienes la descubren.

Historia sin ánimo de lucro. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Con algo de frio atrajo más sus piernas hacia su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro por breves momentos entre sus rodillas. Suspiró sonoramente y con algo de cansancio dirigió su mirada al cielo, encontrándose con un cielo nocturno poblado en estrellas y una media luna brillando con intensidad. El viento ligero que paseaba por el lugar acarició con delicadez su cabello, alborotándolo. El vapor salía lentamente de sus rosados labios debido al ambiente y sus mejillas perdían color debido a la falta de temperatura. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el aire entrará a profundidad en sus pulmones, relajando un poco su afligido ser; a su mente venían una y otra vez las imágenes recientes que la habían hecho salir de la seguridad del campamento y buscar refugio bajo un árbol a mitad de la noche. Unas luces, una mirada, una sonrisa triste y la partida del ser amado.

Su corazón volvió a doler y un gemido escapó espontáneamente de su garganta. Deseaba poder dormir en ese instante, para empezar a olvidar todo, pero su mente se mantenía inquieta, creando así escalofríos en su espalda que no la dejaban estar tranquila. En su cuerpo tenia impregnada la soledad y el temor a no volverlo a ver, aun contra su voluntad. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba pasar y dormía tranquilamente? ¿Por qué no podía controlar sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no podía manejar las emociones a flote en su interior? ¿Por qué le seguía doliendo tanto?

Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció sobre su rostro y decidió abrir sus ojos cafés, mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el gran árbol de eucalipto -un ser inanimado que seguramente estaba sintiendo su dolor, pues apenas se apoyó, pudo apreciar un sentimiento pequeño de calma en su interior y una disipación de sus pensamientos-. Dejó que el sonido de las hojas mecidas por el viento nocturno, la arrullara en una melodía indefinida pero suave. Los pensamientos negativos que hace unos momentos tomaron posesión de su mente, lentamente fueron desapareciendo hasta que no quedo rastro de ninguno.

Pero tanta tranquilidad, no podía durar. Al dirigir su vista a la parte interna del bosque, pudo divisar las serpientes cazadoras de alma revoletear con calma. Aquello le hacía tener presente que Inuyasha no estaba velándola a ella, si no que se encontraba con su encarnación. Al principio quiso seguirlo, pero después de pensarlo mucho, supo que eso solo lograría alejarla de él un par de días. Las miradas de arrepentimiento, los silencios prolongados y un sentimiento de culpabilidad intenso. También, estaba segura que si los encontraba y se ocultaba tras los arbustos, lo único que conseguiría ver, sería una escena que rompería su corazón en miles de pedazos como el cristal al dejarlo caer sobre una superficie sólida. Un abrazo, palabras tiernas, besos cálidos, promesas eternas –gestos que nunca le pertenecerían a ella-.

— _Inuyasha_ —susurró con la voz rota. Entonces, abrazándose a sí misma, apreciando el cielo nocturno y disfrutando la soledad, comenzaron a deslizarse pequeñas lágrimas por su níveo rostro.

No hizo nada por detener su llanto. Simplemente dejó que los sentimientos prisioneros se apoderaran de sus acciones y así poder desahogarse. Nadie le había advertido que permanecer al lado de Inuyasha sería tan doloroso. La espera del ser amado a veces se volvía insoportable y su corazón pretendía flaquear ante los insistentes reproches de su mente. No existía manual alguno que la ayudara a salir de los sentimientos tan abrumantes o al menos que le permitiera controlarlos. Ya no sabía cómo actuar después de los encuentros nocturnos que tenía él a sus espaldas, pero tampoco podía reclamarle, pues ella había sido la que tomó la decisión de quedarse a su lado, aun sabiendo las consecuencias.

—¡Kagome! —la llamó alguien con preocupación. Aquella acción tan repentina, logró asustarla, ocasionando que su llanto se detuviera abruptamente. Con la sorpresa impregnada en su rostro, dirigió la vista en la dirección que escuchó ser llamada y su frágil cuerpo tembló. En medio del lugar, bajo el brillo de la media luna, se encontraba Inuyasha con una mirada llena de angustia.

Kagome, quien aún se encontraba afligida, se levantó de su lugar y sin pensar claramente en la situación, corrió hacia el mitad-demonio. Las emociones desbordantes se apoderaron de sus extremidades y lo único que quería era sentir la calidez del ser amado a su lado. Las lágrimas aun fluían por sus mejillas, cuando de repente tropezó con las raíces salientes de un árbol. Estuvo a punto de cerrar sus ojos por el impacto que tendría al caer; sin embargo, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron antes de tocar el suelo. El ritmo cardiaco de la joven comenzó a subir y el color en sus mejillas volvía paulatinamente a la normalidad.

—¡Tonta! Pudiste haberte lastimado —exclamó enojado Inuyasha, tomando a Kagome de los hombros.

Los ojos de Kagome que se encontraban perdidos, tomaron enfoque quedadamente sobre los ojos dorados de Inuyasha que brillaban con intensidad. Su corazón se sobresaltó, su mente se tranquilizó, las lágrimas se detuvieron y una sonrisa débil apareció sobre sus labios. Siendo cuidadosa, acercó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Inuyasha y la acarició con suavidad. _Sintiendo su calor._

—Kagome, yo… —quiso hablar Inuyasha, pero la sonrisa y la negación en los gestos de Kagome, dejaron las palabras atoradas en su garganta. Quiso encontrar una explicación que no empeorara la situación o que al menos no los llevara a una discusión, pero ya era difícil el solo encontrar palabras adecuadas, incapaces de lastimar a la persona frente suyo.

La impotencia se apoderó de su ser e involuntariamente empezó a alejarse del tacto cálido. Una mancha de tristeza cubrió fugazmente los ojos de Kagome, quien apretó sus puños por unos breves segundos. Luego, sin prevenirlo, Inuyasha fue abrazado por los cálidos brazos de la joven, quien ocultó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. El ambiente comenzó a tomar una atmosfera diferente y a pesar de la pesadez en sus corazones, el amor fluía con naturalidad a su alrededor. La sensación de confort que sentían cuando estaban juntos, no podía ser comparada con nada.

Con algo de nerviosismo, los brazos fuertes de Inuyasha se cernieron alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Kagome, quien distraídamente aspiró el aroma masculino. Nuevamente pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus sonrosadas mejillas, llenando el aire del lugar de un olor salado que rompió dolorosamente el corazón del hibrido. Él tuvo deseos de alejarse, pero los brazos de la joven aferrándose a su cuello se lo impedían, junto con los pequeños espasmos que tenía el cuerpo femenino.

—Lo siento —dijo Kagome de la nada, sin detener su llanto. —Lo siento —volvió a repetir con la voz quebrada. — Lo siento —continuó diciendo repetidas veces. Se sentía tan egoísta, pero Kami-sama, ¡No sabía cómo dejar ir esos sentimientos! El solo pensarse lejos de él, hacía que la respiración se le cortara y un nudo doloroso se instalara en la boca de su estómago.

Inuyasha quedo mudo ante las acciones de la joven. No sabía que hacer o decir, tal vez quedarse allí a su lado la ayudaría un poco. Aunque eso no evitaba que quisiera saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la muchacha en ese momento. Tal vez extrañaba su familia, tal vez estaba en sus días, tal vez se había puesto sensible, tal vez tuvo una pesadilla. ¡Maldición, no sabía! Existían muchas posibilidades que bien podían ser ciertas, pero también falsas y hasta exageradas. No comprendía que había sucedido, y eso lo mantenía con las orejas bajas. Verla y sentirla en ese estado tan deplorable, lo hacía desear que se lo tragara la tierra por no poder evitar su dolor.

Inuyasha no sabía que más hacer. Nunca fue bueno con las palabras y las acciones delataban que era un bruto al tratar de consolar. El mundo lo llegó a apartar y no podía entender la complejidad de los sentimientos humanos. En ocasiones fallaba al interpretar las cosas y eso generaba peleas innecesarias, y no sabía cómo expresarle a Kagome que deseaba evitar esas situaciones. Verla marcharse con un gesto enojado o triste, lo dejaba en muchas ocasiones con un sin sabor en boca. Si pudiera hacerlo, evitaría todo el dolor que le podrían causar a Kagome. La chica cálida que lo había visto como un igual, como un compañero…. Como su amigo.

La brisa nocturna los acarició y buscando respuestas, Inuyasha dirigió su mirada -ahora consumida en preocupación-, al cielo y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

—El cielo esta hermoso —murmuró para que solo Kagome lo escuchará.

Y era cierto, ante los ojos de cualquier ser viviente, el cielo parecía tener vida. La sobrepoblación de estrellas titilantes, acompañadas de una larga estela, la media luna sonriendo a la tierra y una que otra estrella fugaz pasando – era simplemente un panorama perfecto que podía dejar sin respiración a cualquiera.

Kagome algo conmocionada, comenzó a asentir mientras se separaba de su ser amado. Antes de pasar las mangas de su camisa sobre su cara, Inuyasha delicadamente con sus manos retiró los residuos de las lágrimas sobre las mejillas de la joven. —Deberíamos volver —sugirió el mitad demonio al ver estornudar a la joven. Kagome se quedó viéndolo fijamente y no muy convencida asintió.

Inuyasha le dio la espalda para seguir, pero antes de que diera un paso volteó a verla con un gesto comprensivo. —No te preocupes tanto, siempre estaré aquí para protegerte.

Esas palabras calmaron el corazón de la joven y disiparon todas sus dudas. Le traían felicidad y hasta algo de esperanza. Pues, aunque Inuyasha no la veía como ella –Kagome- al principio, poco a poco, lo había conseguido. Su ser amado se encontraba a su lado y eso era lo que le importaba en ese momento. El poder sentirlo, el poder escucharlo, el poder estar a su lado y compartir sus diferentes momentos. Quería estar cerca de él.

Inuyasha comenzó a avanzar en dirección al campamento y Kagome, más animada, tomó la mano masculina y se aferró a ella. Mientras aun tuviera tiempo, lucharía por un lugar en el corazón de Inuyasha, no importaba cuanto le llegará a costar. _Ella solo quería permanecer a su lado amándolo._

 **Fin**


End file.
